


Recognition.

by mindcomber



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The third and final part to: 1 Obsession. 2 Devastation.Spolers for Season 5. Episode 80. David's P.O.V.





	Recognition.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarka/gifts).



I have been so nervous for so long. Nothing about me being alive in the news headlines, only the usual Hulk creates chaos.

What more could Jack McGee do to me? He must have some reason for not publishing this news.

I feel some light relief, in that he doesn't appear to have linked the Hulk and myself together. Who know what might happen, if and when he does?

Later that day.

Im just beggining to focus my mind. I appear to be somewhere outside the mansion, its a senic area. (I must have changed again.)

I can see Jack McGee out of breath, closing in on me. My heart is leaping with sheer terrror, I didnt know he was in these parts. 

We are at arms length now, our eyes are speaking to each other, as I slowly remove my hands from my face.

Jack spoke. "I know you now, Doctor Banner, I finally know the truth. YOU are my John Doe, YOU are my Hulk! I've searched a long time, I've come a long way, to find you both, only to find out that you are one and the same. Some reporter I am, when the truth kinda' slugs you in the kisser, and you still cant see it! I owe you a big fat apology Doctor, I was wrong back then, your dreadfull experience was all my fault."

David managed a shivering smile, offering out a hand. "Here Jack, help me up."

Jack obliged removing his jacket to wrap around David's shoulders.

"So what's changed Jack?"

"Well Doctor Banner, I have been secretly hoping we could become firm friends in future, when I did eventually find you."

"And what about my alter-ego Jack?"

"Ohhh that darn thing! Well, if you can learn to live with that Hulking green creature, I reckon I can too."

"No big headline spread Jack?"

"Not a one! After everything I've put you through, you deserve more than a break."

"So where do we go from here Jack?"

Jack slipped a comforting arm around David. "I dunno' come on, my cars parked up somewhere around here, lets go and find out together!"

"Well, as I havn't recieved a better offer all day, you're on. One more condition Jack, call me David!"

The Happy Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> As the whole series was cut short without a final closure episode, this may suffice!


End file.
